


memories buried in soulsand / worms and wither roses

by shishwamy



Category: Hermitcraft, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft EVO
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-28 23:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shishwamy/pseuds/shishwamy
Summary: evil xisuma wants his best friend back, and grian decides to help him using a little trick from evo.





	1. memories buried in soulsand

the lonesome of the nether was overbearing.

the ghasts wailing over gurgling lava oceans and the hissing magma, the soft, grief-stricken moans of damned souls pleading for liberation in the soulsand, groans and growls of bellowing pigmen, it’d all become more than normal to evil x. he wished desperately for change. he wished desperately for friendship.

evil x actually once had friendship, once upon a time. evil xisuma and wormman, friends til the end. at first, evil x had exploited wormman’s friendship for his own emotional profit. eventually, however, the two had become best friends. true friends. and all that was torn away from him come season six.

evil x kicked netherrack under his feet into the lava. he was frustrated. he’d waited so long just for wormman to come back to him, even for a day. or, at least, what could be considered a day in the nether. nothing really slept here besides him. sometimes, not even him. alas, he’d do anything just to see his best friend again.

suddenly, a shrill voice rolled past him. he’d only really heard the guy once before but the voice was so unmistakable it was one of the few things he remembers vividly about the overworld. grian, was it? he seemed to be talking (very loudly) about some balderdash evil x had never heard of. still, he could probably use the hermit to help him get wormman back.

would grian rat evil x out if he called to him? well, he’s already far into the nether, so xisuma can’t exactly do anything to him. and even if he could, evil x is too desperate for human contact to give a shit.

“hey, you!” evil x hissed, quickly getting grian’s attention. the red sweatered architect descended gracefully, landing a few feet away from evil x. he didn’t seem to worry too much about evil x’s presence, oddly enough. 

“hello!” the architect chirped in a fairly chipper tone. “i don’t think i’ve seen you around the server at all. who’re you?” he cocked his head.

xisuma hadn’t told grian about him? it almost felt like an insult. “i’m evil x. i’m... not actually evil.” evil x said, crossing his arms awkwardly.

grian held out his hand for evil x to shake. “well, then! it’s nice to meet you! i’m grian!”

evil x shrunk back a little at being offered a hand. he wasn’t used to being treated kindly. “that’s... nice.” he said. realizing grian’s patience to complete the handshake may or may not be draining, he offered the wrong hand, inducing a chuckle from the hermit.

“the other hand, silly!” he chirped, pulling his hand away. “it’s fine, it’s fine. what did you need me for?”

the hermit’s enthusiasm was contagious, and ex couldn’t stifle a smile from his small mishap. “well, i was wondering if you could help me with something...“ evil x started. an “uh-huh” prompted him to continue. “i wanted to ask if maybe you could help me get my friend back..?”

“oh, why wouldn’t i? do you have a base anywhere? it makes this whole thing a lot easier.” grian inquired. 

“i wouldn’t call it a base; it’s more of a pathetic hole in the side of a hill, but whatever floats your boat.” evil x replied, shrugging his shoulders. “it’d probably be easier to walk there; i don’t have wings.” 

“that’s cool! it’s easier to talk like this anyways.” grian answered. “so! what brought you to the nether? i know zedaph moved in closer to the hub because he wanted a hidden base…”

evil x felt his blood freeze in his veins for a moment. this was a question he didn’t want asked. “it’s... complicated. i can’t exactly go back to the overworld.”

“i see.” the two suddenly stepped close to a roughly terraformed cliffside, which ended quite abruptly, the edge hanging perilously over a sea of bubbling lava. a small cave had been dug out and decorated with a bit of nether brick. a pair of chests poked out.

“don’t fall in the lava now, we’re here.”


	2. worms and wither roses

grian’s gaze was directed at the giant lava lake below. if he fell in, there would be zero hope of getting his items back. ignoring his fears, he turned back to evil x. “well, do you have any stone or dirt by any chance? flowers?” he asked. “they’re important.”

evil x shook his head. what did he need flowers for? “i don’t have any of those things. i threw the last nature bits i had into lava after i’d been… left here.” he kept it vague, tip-toeing over the topic of xisuma to avoid any questions.

grian nodded. “i see… i guess we’ll have to make do with what we have; i left my shulkers at home.” the hermit said sheepishly. he quickly gathered some netherrack and soulsand, frowning slightly at the quiet yet audible wailing coming from it. “oh! gravel!” he proceeded to dig some up. “we’ll also need wither roses…” he said. “my shop stocks them. i’ll be right back.”

before evil x could say anything, the hermit spread his elytra and rocketed away, leaving evil x alone again. after half an hour, evil x had begun to wonder if he’d just been ratted out. the thought made him shudder.

it was an hour before grian returned, a cluster of black petals poking out of a shulker box. grian himself looked a little ruffled. “sorry it took so long; my shop broke.”

“must not be very functional.” evil x chuckled lightly. relief hit like a wave, but he tried to hide it. “so, what do we need the flowers for?” he tilted his head slightly.

“we’ll get to that in a moment. what we need to do first is to dig a little hole.” grian equipped his pickaxe and began to tear out some of the netherrack from the ground, until there was a 3-block deep hole. the architect continued to explain how to build this… shrine..? until everything but the wither roses had been used. when the two had finished their work, a statue of wormman’s face stood before them, accompanied by a pit of soulsand.

evil x stared at it for a moment, and looked back down at grian. the hermit stared as well, his expression unable to be read as anything short of nostalgic. “so, about those roses?”

“oh, right!” grian blinked sharply. “what you need to do is plant one in the soulsand every day, in a row. if you’re lucky, you’ll hear him calling your name.” he explained. 

“err.. grian?” evil x said quietly. “there is no ‘day’ in the nether.” he twiddled his thumbs a little.

grian thought for a moment. “do you have your communicator? i’ll just remind you.”

evil x nodded. “alright. i assume you have more things to attend to?”

“ah.. yeah, actually. i’ll see you around!” he chimed. “don’t forget to check messages!”

with a quick wave goodbye, evil x watched the red-sweatered hermit soar away. he pulled one of the wither roses from a pile grian had left for him after they finished the shrine, and planted it carefully in the sand, a small smile on his face.

\--

a week and a half had passed since grian’s first visit. 

evil x’s communicator buzzed in his pocket. he hadn’t been up to much, only bartering with pigmen for pretty shiny things. he pulled the communicator out. it came from grian, as expected. the hermit had been very good at making sure evil x stuck to their plan, which was probably a good thing.

don’t forget the flower!!! the message read. evil x powered the device off and shoved it back in his pocket. he strolled over to the shrine. ten flowers, all in two neat rows. he planted the eleventh one, and waited. nothing. “no luck today, i guess…” he sighed.

just as he turned away from the shrine, he heard a muffled voice, from underground. he’d usually assume it’s just a ghast, but if it were, it must’ve been a pretty british ghast. he turned his head, and went back to the shrine, assuming that’s where the voice came from. anticipation welled up inside him. he dug away at the flowerless patches of soulsand, and came face to face with a very bright pink mask. “wormman?” he asked. he couldn’t believe it.

“evil xisuma! hello! please get me out of this hole.” the masked hero requested. 

evil x chuckled. “sure thing, buddy.” he dug away at the soulsand, until wormman was able to free himself. “so, it’s been a while.” he kept it cool, but internally, he could barely quell his glee.

wormman cocked his head. “really? i could of sworn it was only a week…” he finally started to look around, taking in his surroundings. “apparently, i’m bad at math. anyways, what have you been up to? what season are we even in?”

“welcome, wormman, to season six.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> e finally got 2 finishing this thing lol  
i still have no idea how ao3 works

**Author's Note:**

> i literally have no idea how ao3 works please dont kill me


End file.
